Redemption
by LoVefan 32
Summary: Takes place during season 7 episode 2 Kara. What should have happened when Lex goes to see Lana in China- oneshot. Please Read and Review. I love reviews.


Redemption

Lex entered the small room quietly and saw her sitting by the mirror brushing her hair. He couldn't believe that just 3 weeks ago they were happy together; planning their lives and if he had only been patient…had not tried to manipulate the situation… _oh well he thought, no need to dwell on the past._ Lana could never forgive him for what he had done nor could he forgive himself. He looked around the room for a moment finding it cold and void of anything personal. Although maybe she didn't intend on staying long. Maybe he was finding everything that way now that she was gone. Even standing in the same room with her, he found the distance between them too great to cross. He slowly walked up behind her.

"I impressed." He said as she put down her brushed, picked up a gun and turned to face him.

"I did learn from the master" She replied. He stared into her eyes and saw nothing of the tenderness that was once there. He only saw cold hatred and he knew it was all because of him. He had managed to take away her light and pull her into his darkness and now he knew the reason she had concocted this whole plan to begin with. She hated him so much she wanted him dead and she wanted to be the one to look in his eyes while she pulled the trigger. "When I heard you'd freed yourself, I laid out the bread crumbs and waited for the wolf to come. Tell me Lex, how are you planning to get your revenge?" Lana said.

Lex could hardly believe what he was hearing. She was afraid of him; she thought that he would want to retaliate for her wanting to leave him. That hurt more than any gunshot. She truly lost her faith in him and it was all his doing. "Lana, if I wanted revenge we wouldn't be having this conversation. I have come to beg for your forgiveness." The tears started to well up in his eyes and Lana looked at him in disbelief. _Who does he think he is? HE is just going to come here and expect me to forgive him? OR is this all an act-I can't really tell anymore with him. I thought I could read him like a book and now-_ "With a gun pointed to your head you'll say anything won't you?"

Lex looked her and winced a little at the words that she said, like knife being twisted in his heart. "The things I did to you were inexcusable. I don't blame you for wanting to ruin my life. I probably would have done the same thing only not as elegantly. I knew you were smart but I didn't know you were brilliant-using my own science against me."

 _Who is he kidding-what kind of a sick person would admire these games that we have played? Someone who has played them all their life-_ Lana thought as she looked at him in confusion. The man she saw standing in front of her was nothing like the man she expected to confront. She expected a menace barging in with the intent to hurt her for all the things that she had said to him. This man was sad and lonely and lost. He reminded her of the Lex that she had fallen in love with. The one that so desperately needed the one thing he had been denied all his life and who sought that in her. The one who she thought she could save. _Oh no-Lana-do not go down this path-this is the same man that tricked you into marrying him-that manipulated you._

"That wasn't science, Lex; it was your own physicosis. You cloned me" She said.

"Not exactly; Model 503 was never alive. That is why you were able to wheel it out of my lab and place it in the driver's seat- by the time the car exploded you were safe and sound and Model 503 with your DNA was blown to pieces. It was perfect. As far as the world is concerned Lana Luthor is dead and buried."

"…And a dead woman can't be convicted of murder. You will never hurt another person again, Lex" she said as she pointed the gun closer to him. She was right-he had hurt too many people. The worst part is that no matter how much he didn't want to; he couldn't stop. Maybe he was finally going to get what he deserved and there was nothing sweeter than this poetic justice. The tears threatened to overwhelm him as he stepped closer to Lana.

"I don't want to." He said

"Don't come any closer." She said as her hands started to shake. Could she really do this? She had been thinking of doing nothing else since she realized that Lex was injecting her with those hormones but now that he was here standing in front of her it was different. He was different. He looked like lost puppy without her. She knew she shouldn't feel sorry for him but she did. She knew she shouldn't blame herself but she did. After all she promised him that she would be there for him when all the other people in his life had turned their back on him. She told him she was there and that she would different. Then she told him he didn't matter to her and that Clark did. Clark- he would always matter to her but he didn't need her and she wanted to be needed. She knew she shouldn't still love him but seeing the broken man in front of he it was harder to deny then she thought it would be. He continued walking toward her and he put his hand hers. They both must have felt it because the room was so charged there was enough electricity to light up a city. Lex always had that effect on her and she was always scared of those feelings.

"I want to give you a better target. After all the pain I put you through I deserve to die. Please Lana, pull the trigger. I promise you the world would be a better place-do it-kill me." Lana stepped back a little trying to process what he was saying to her. He was willing to die for her. He was carrying so much guilt that any punishment she would give to him would be nothing compared to the punishment he was giving himself-in his mind. This was nothing that she was prepared for. Maybe he was testing her to determine if she truly hated him that much. She didn't-in fact- in that moment she didn't think it was possible to love someone more than she loved him but she could never let him see. It meant so much to her that he had come to ask for her forgiveness. And Clark had just accepted that she was dead and gone. He didn't even try to come for her. In spite of all the things she had said to hurt him he had come to find her and to ask for her forgiveness. Something that she knows he has never received in his life. She held his gaze as she felt the heat from his hand on hers and the tears started to fall from her face. Her finger started to pull back on the trigger but she knew she could never kill him even if she did hate him- she loved him more.

"If you want to come back to Smallville you'll be safe. I'll take care of everything. You can live your life however you want. My father is gone-presumed dead and as for me-I would never hurt you again. I am so sorry Lana." He said trying not to choke on his words as he struggled to get them out. However, he knew there were no words that he could say that would ever express to her the guilt and loneliness he felt in his heart. He took the gun from her hands and turned to leave her life forever. She saw him turn to leave and felt the panic start to rise in the pit of her stomach. If she let him walk out now she would lose him forever. She knew it was wrong to want him the way she did but after weeks without him she couldn't deny that she needed him. She was running away from that truth- that no matter what he did he would always be a part of her. He was the only one who could touch apart of her soul that no one could reach-not even Clark.

"Lex, wait" she said as she ran to stop him. He turned around to face her and she saw the lone tear that had slipped from his eyes. "Why" she said. Lex couldn't believe that she was giving him a chance-a chance to explain what he had done. Not that any explanation would be good enough but if she needed one he was going to try.

"Lana, I needed you. I needed you to bring me back from the darkness that I was slipping into. You were my last chance at something that I never thought I could have." He said, desperate to make her understand.

She rolled her eyes a little bit shaking her head"Well I am sorry to disappoint you but if I was what you needed me to be then you would never have hurt me the way you did."

"Lana, I let my selfish need for you get the best of me. I never should have forced you to be with me if you didn't love me. But I want you to know that I will always love you." Lex put his hands on her shoulder and she let him.

Lana looked into his eyes, "Lex I needed you too, I still do, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't trust you." Lex pulled back a little in surprise, she needed him? _I thought she loved Clark?_ He looked at her confused but if this was true there might still be hope for them.

"Lana, please don't give up on me." Lana moves closer to him and takes his hand in hers.

"Lex how can I not give up, when you have given up on yourself-it seems you have just accepted your fate and given up the fight." She said trying to get through those walls that he has built up for so long.

"Lana, I have nothing-I am nothing without you." Lex said. He looked into her eyes with such desperation and such longing that it made her heart break. She thought that it was crazy that after everything they had been through that Lex deserved payback. What was even crazier was that the only thing she wanted now was to give him the one thing that he wanted, that he needed-the one thing he had been denied all his life-redemption. She took her hand out of his and lifted it to his face. She lifted her face to his and crashed her lips against his with force. He opened his eyes in surprise as this was the last thing he expected from her. He thought he would never get to touch her again-he didn't have the right to. Yet here she was kissing him with so much need. " _I don't quite know how to say how I feel-those three words are said too much there not enough."_

She pulled back and looked into his eyes "Stay" she said as she started to remove his jacket. He couldn't stop the tears from falling now as he stared at her. She was offering him something that he had never received from anyone before and he couldn't fathom the emotions that overwhelmed him in that moment. " _I need your grace, to remind me, to find my own."_

He took Lana into his arms and kissed her again as his tongue slid into her mouth and she welcomed the sensation. She needed him and even though she wasn't sure how they were going to work through there issues in this moment he was here and he was all she wanted. She groaned as felt his hand slide up her thigh.

"Lex" she whispered as he began to trace kisses down her neck. Her tongue began to circle his ear and she pushed herself up so that she could wrap her legs around him. Lex carried her over to the bed careful not separate their lips and he laid her on her back. They finally broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Lana began to unbutton his shirt as she spun him around so that she was now on top of him. She lowered herself to him and kissed him again gentler now. He ran his hands through her wet hair as she began to trace her tongue down the length of his body stopping at his nipples. Her hands wandered down to his pants and began to unzip them. Lex just looked up at her with fire in his eyes. He never dared to think that his dreams could come true and yet here he was with an angel who would forever be his. Lana took off her robe and Lex traveled the length of her body with his eyes. Their bodies were now flush together and she could see his arousal and felt it beneath her. She slid her hands down his chest savoring the feeling of his warmth on her as she positioned herself for him to enter her. He lifted his hips and slid inside her and she groaned with pleasure. She could feel him pulsing inside her and she felt as though she was awakened from a long sleep. She never felt this much pleasure when she was with Clark. Lex slid his hands up her hips to steady her as she began to rock forward and backward against him. He moved his hands further up her stomach to her breasts. She looked down at him and smiled a devious smile. He began to massage her nipples as she continued her pace. She wanted to go slow. She wanted to savor the feeling of him moving inside her but she didn't know how much longer they could both control themselves. He sat up suddenly and his face met hers. His lips kissed her gently and without breaking the kiss he turned her over on his back. His tongue moved from her mouth to her ear and then down her neck. His pace inside her quickened and she could feel herself beginning to squeeze his bulge and she started to shake with pleasure. His mouth was on her neck and shoulder and started to move to her breasts. Lana moved her hands down his back and whispered something so tender in his ear that he couldn't hold his control anymore.

"I will always love you, Lex, no matter what I am not going to leave you again." Her hands finally reached his buttocks and she could feel him begin pulse inside her as her contractions got quicker and she exploded with pleasure. She knew he could feel her shaking because he finally found his relief in her wetness. Lex laid his head on her shoulder to try and get control; not wanting to break the connection between them. She kissed his head as he rolled over on his side and she lay facing him.

"Lana" He whispered not wanting to break the spell that had overtaken them. She put her hand on his lips and said "We'll talk tomorrow, now I just want to be here with you." Lex nodded as he understood what she was asking. Whatever the consequences of their actions would be tomorrow; tonight they had each other. Tonight she promised him that she wouldn't leave and he would hold onto that promise forever. She was the only thing that he needed and now he knew that she felt the same.

" _All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, there all I can see. I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change at all. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world." –Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol._


End file.
